Why Am I the One?
by KatMarie13
Summary: America x Reader story! Based upon the Fun. song Why Am I the One.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, I do not own Fun. or their songs, although I wish I did.**_

* * *

You sat on your black leather couch in your friend's house, a kettle rang from the kitchen, it was the only noise that you could hear besides the pitter patter of rain against the large bay window in front of you. A flash of lightning illuminated the dark sky, catching you by surprise. The loud roar of thunder followed after it, after a while the sound of soft rain returned.

"Hey _." Your friend said with a weak smile passing you a mug of hot chocolate, with whipped cream piled high. "You feeling any better?" You shook you head, tears threatening to spill down your face.

"Why am I the one? Why am I always the damned one to fall in love with a jerk." You cried, referring to your ex-boyfriend.

"He wasn't a complete jerk _, you just had a falling out is all." Your friend said reassuringly, as she rubbed your back.

"I had enough on my mind! He just couldn't understand that." You sobbed, curling up on the couch clutching one of the many pillows on your friend's couch.

"He was probably just having a bad day-"

"Why are you on his side!" You yelled at her tears streaming down your face. your friend's face instantly fell. "I, uh I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I am just-"

"Upset, I know I understand." Your friend smiled squeezing your hand, just then your friend's phone began to ring. "Just give me a second." She said to you as she proceeded to answer her phone. She left the living room leaving you and the rain to your lonesome selves.

_**Flashback**_

You were lying on the master bed you and your boyfriend Alfred shared. It was a stormy night, the lightning flashes illuminated your dark room casting large black shadows on the walls. It was about 2:08 in the morning, and you couldn't fall asleep with the raging storm outside.

You heard the front door of your apartment open and close, the sounds of footsteps echoed through the apartment. You jumped out of your bed in your favourite pajamas and ran towards the front door, untangling yourself from the sheets you were lying in. You ran out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the front door. You saw him, the man you loved smugly waiting by the door. You jumped into his waiting arms and hugged him tightly, he somewhat returned the hug.

"How was L.A?" You asked once you let go.

"It was a busy night." He stated solemnly.

"You say that every time you have meeting." You laughed as he took his signature brown leather jacket off tossing it on the couch.

"Well my life is busy." He replied.

"Well I bet." You laughed as you followed him into your shared room, he climbed right under the covers and you followed suit.

"Good night." He replied monotone as he turned the opposite way so he wasn't facing you.

"Yeah, night." You replied weakly.

That's the fifth time he has slept on his side this month, does he even love me anymore?

You thought to yourself. _I know you are awake, you know I am home. Darling if you love me, would you let me know?_ You snuggled under the covers and tried to sleep through the storm.

**_End of Flashback_**

You were still staring out the window of your friend's house, their was a box of your things on the floor beside your feet. You heard your friend still talking on the phone in the other room.

"You sure about this _?" You heard your friend ask as she came and sat beside you on the couch.

"Yes I am." You replied.

"But you and Alfred have had tons of fights before, and you've come running to me. Few days later you made up." Your friend pointed out

"I am tired that I am the one always packing up my stuff! Seriously I am done!" You cried more tears pouring down your face.

"Okay, it's okay. Just sh, calm down." Your friend said soothingly. "The train leaves in two hours."

"Thanks, your the best friend I've ever had." You smiled through the tears, you pulled your friend into a big hug.

"I'll come and visit you, I promise." Your friend laughed as she hugged you back.

"Your sure? It's a western town, your more of a city girl." You laughed as you pulled away from the hug.

"Shut up! I promise I will." She smiled. "Well we better get going, you still need to get your luggage checked." Your friend stated as she went behind the couch and picked up two pieces of luggage.

You picked up the box of your stuff and followed you friend to her garage. You opened the trunk of the Chevy Impala, dropping your stuff in it. You climbed into the front seat of your friend's car as she got in and started the car. The garage doors opened with a creak as rain started to soak the garage floor, your friend drove out of the garage and sped off to the train station.

You were sitting at the train station with your ticket in hand, your luggage had already been checked and was waiting to be loaded on to your train. Your friend sat next to you to see you off. You held your I-Phone in you hands, with one ear bud in listening to Fun. You had just finished Some Nights, and were about to change it to another song, but a catchy opening of another song caught your attention. You opened your phone to see it was a Fun. song you have never heard before.

_Why Am I the One? Sounds interesting _you muttered to yourself, you looked to your left to see your friend furiously texting someone.

"Hey who you texting?" You asked as you curiously looked over, trying to get a sneak peak at the phone.

"No one!" Your friend said quickly snatching the phone away from your reach, you arched your eyebrow at her before turning back in your seat and listening to the music.

"Train 645 heading to Denver, Colorado and Salt Lake City, Utah is now boarding." A female voice rang through the speakers.

"Well that's me." You said weakly, your friend nodded shoving her phone into her pocket and walking beside you as you went to the platform. The rain had stopped, and the thunder was long gone. The sky was still dark and cloudy from the storm though, in the distance you heard the horn of a train and the on coming light. The train came to a halting stop in front of you blowing your hair in your face. You gave your friend one last hug before you got on the train.

"_ wait!" You heard a voice yell, you pulled away to see your friend smiling, you gave her a confused look before turning around to locate the source of the voice. "_!" Your heard the voice call out again. You turned around to see the familiar face, the man had dazzling blue eyes underneath his glasses, his blonde hair looked a little messy as did his clothes. Like always he was sporting his usual brown leather jacket.

"Alfred?" You asked confused.

"_! I am so sorry!" He apologized once he got in front of you.

"Alfred, I am done, so done with the fighting! Done with the on and off relationships! Just so do-" You were cut off by a pair of lips smashing against yours. For a moment you were stunned and didn't move, but like i was instinct you wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist.

"I am so sorry _, please believe me when I say this. I want to be your hero, please let me be." He said once you pulled away for air.

"And I want you to be my hero Alfred, but I can't take any more of the fighting." You cried.

"Miss! The train is leaving in three minutes you better board!" One of the workers yelled at you. You turned to get out of his grasp and to board the train.

"No wait!" Alfred called grabbing your wrist and turning you to face him. "Please, I am so sorry! I can't lose you." He said a few tears rolling down his cheek. This was a new emotion Alfred had yet to show, sadness. Sure he was been sad but he's never cried in front of you. You looked him dead straight into his blue eyes, you brought your hand up and wiped away the tears.

"You can be my hero, if I can be your side-kick." You smiled as a few tears rolled down your cheeks, Alfred returned the smile. He lifted your chin up and brought his lips to yours, you melted into the kiss wanting to savour the moment for ever.

"It's a deal." He smiled as he embraced you tightly, and kissed the top of your head. You heard the train's wheels start to move on the track as it sped off bringing a gust of air with it. Soft rain began to fall again, but you didn't care you stayed in Alfred's warm embrace.

_Why am I the one, always falling in love with a hero _you smiled to yourself, realization dawned on you.

"Shit all my stuff is on that train!" You yelled, Alfred just laughed as he kissed you again,

"Don't worry, the hero will figure it all out." He smiled.


End file.
